


In capable hands

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Haircuts, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Terushima-san has got the personality Rintarou used to aspire to once upon a time. Maybe that's why he finds himself drawn to him.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 5





	In capable hands

**Author's Note:**

> More rare pairs!!

Terushima-san is loud and chatty. He's got the personality Rintarou used to aspire to once upon a time. Maybe that's why he finds himself drawn to him. Maybe that's why he keeps coming back to this hair salon, which is out of the way and a little fancier than he would usually go for, and asking for an appointment with Terushima-san specifically.

There's something so nice about leaning back and listening to Terushima-san's animated chatter as he gets his hair washed, cut and styled. Terushima-san has mastered the art of small talk, never prying too much, but also remembering what Rintarou mentioned in previous conversations. It's Terushima-san's job to make his customers feel welcome and relaxed, so obviously he must have had plenty of practice, but it still makes Rintarou feel a little special. It's nothing like the interviews with sports magazines or talking to fans, although Terushima-san has admitted to regularly watching first division volleyball matches. It's different, and Rintarou can't really tell why, but he enjoys it.

“So, do you like it?” Terushima-san asks, grabbing a handheld mirror so Rintarou could see the back of his head.

“It's perfect as always,” Rintarou replies, admiring Terushima-san's handy-work. “I don't think I've ever looked bad after you've worked your magic.”

“You flatter me, Suna-san!” Terushima-san grins widely. “It's impossible to make someone as handsome as you look bad. I could shave your head, and you'd still turn heads wherever you go.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” Rintarou jokes, turning his head so he could look directly at Terushima-san instead of watching his reflection in the mirror.

“Only if you want me to,” Terushima-san quips back, leaving Rintarou momentarily speechless. _Does_ he want Terushima-san to flirt with him? Looking back on all of his previous appointments, Rintarou suddenly isn't sure that they haven't already been flirting with each other.

“Well, I don't think I'd mind,” he finally says, butterflies suddenly taking over his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).


End file.
